


Just a distraction

by Xenia



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Break Up, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sophie kidnapping Danny watches Elena drive away. He seeks comfort in his and Martin's on and off sexual relationship. Will this relationship with Danny be enough for Martin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Girls, this summer in Italy they aired Without a Trace again. Rewatching the episodes I fell in love with Danny and Martin together. So i wrote this fic. I'm writing it while I'm posting so it will take some time for the update. Let me know if you like it. I don't have a Beta, so please point out every mistake you see and forgive me for them ;)

Danny stood in the middle of the street, staring at Elena's car. She was going home with Sophie.

\- It's late- she'd said. But late for what? Late for stopping by her place and make sure she and Sophie were okay? Late for comforting her? Or maybe late for them? When Sophie had been taken Danny had clearly felt that Elena blamed him for Carlos' actions. She believed that if he hadn't jumped in the other day at the office her ex wouldn't have done something like that. Danny knew that Elena was a strong woman, perfectly able to take care of herself, but he also knew that when her ex was involved she lost some of her focus. Besides the other day at the office Carlos had gone too far and Danny couldn't just stay there and watch, he had to do something, because he loved Elena and he believed that Elena loved him. Otherwise she wouldn't let him near her daughter, would she? And yet now it was late. After the awful day they had, after the fear for Sophie, after he'd done everything he could to be strong for Elena, now it was too late. Now all Danny could do was go home to an empty apartment and thinking about Elena's words and her eyes when she'd said them.

\- Danny?- Martin's voice took him out of his depressing thoughts.

Or maybe not. Maybe there was something else he could do. Danny thought turning to look at his friend, his lover, his colleague. Martin was looking at him, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

\- Ehi Martin.-

\- Go home, Danny. You need to rest.- his voice was low and full of worry for him. Martin was always like that, always worried, always aware of what Danny needed, always there for him. Every time Danny had needed help, Martin had been there, right next to him, and it was way more that what Danny could say about himself. After the shooting Danny had left Martin alone to struggle with the pain and the addiction, if Sam hadn't jumped in and pleaded him to help their friend probably Danny wouldn't have come back. And Martin hadn't been angry. He'd thanked him, never called him on the months Danny had left him alone, Martin had just thanked him for coming back. Martin always gave Danny what he needed, and tonight he just needed company.

\- Can I come over, later?- he asked.

Martin took some time before answering. Seeing Danny there, alone, with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground had broke his heart. He couldn't understand how Elena didn't see how lucky she was. She had Danny's love and yet she treated him like shit. Martin would do everything just to have what Danny gave her so freely. Instead he had to take crumbs and be happy about that. Almost without realizing it Martin had become the other, the lover, the one you turned to when you have a fight with your wife, your girlfriend. And it wasn't what he wanted. No. He wanted Danny. All of him. Every time Danny appeared on his door steps Martin hoped this time would be different. Every time was always the same. Danny came in, they drunk coffé and watched the game together and then they ended up in bed together. Then every time Danny waited until he fell asleep and the slipped out from the bed and went home. Every time Martin woke up as soon as Danny's warmth left him. Evry time watching Danne leave broke a piece of his heart and left him struggling with so much pain and desperation and loneliness. Martin didn't know how long he could go on like this. He'd thought about a transfer. But he didn't want to left the friends and the family he'd built here. He didn't want to leave Vivian, who was like an older sister to him, or Jack, who was a good friend, or Sam, who was his best friend. But most of all he didn't want to leave Danny. The mere thought of not seeing him every day broke his heart. So again that night he said yes. Because was Danny asking and he couldn't say no to Danny, even if he knew that the next morning he would woke up in an empty and cold bed and with a broken heart.

\- I have to go back to the office and fill the report. You can go and wait for me, you have the key.- he said

\- Thanks man.- Danny said smiling.

For a second Martin saw something in Danny's eyes, something warm, like affection toward him, like Danny was happy to spend time with him. But he didn't want to keep his hopes up, he knew he was just a distraction, a replacement for Elena.

It was past midnight when he got home that night. He opened the door expecting to find Danny asleep. Instead Danny was sitting on his couch, staring at wall in front of him like it held all the answers.

\- Danny?- Martin said softly to catch his attention. – Would you like a coffee or something else?-

Danny shook his head, in that moment he wanted something stronger than a cup of coffee, but he'd been clean for too long to let a woman ruin everything.

\- So what do you want to do?- Martin asked and Danny smiled standing up and getting closer.

Martin found himself pinned against the door, every part of his body pressed against Danny. His friend looked at him for a second and then leaned in and kissed him. Martin tensed for a second, usually they pretended that Danny was there because he liked spending time with him and not just for sex. But that night was different. Martin gave up and opened his mouth to Danny when he run his tongue gently on his bottom lip. Like every other time, when their tongue touched a hot shiver run down his spine and Martin put his hand on Danny's hips and dragged him closer, moaning when their hard cocks touched. He felt Danny smiling while slowly began to kiss his neck and sucked his pulse point.

\- Danny.- he whispered while Danny took of his tie and started undoing his shirt. – Danny- he screamed when his friend's mouth closed around his nipple and started to bite and suck.

\- What? You don't like it?- Danny asked smiling. In those last month he'd learned exactly where and how touch Martin to make him lose control. Besides Martins eyes were dark and full of lust and his erection was hard against his leg, so Danny was pretty sure he was appreciating his attention. Martin smiled and soon Danny found himself with his back against the door, with Martin's body pressed against his and one of his tight rubbing his hard cock. Danny moaned and Martin kissed him. It was Danny's turn to let his friend explore every inch of his mouth. Not that Martin needed it, he already knew every inch, every scar, everything of Danny's body. When they broke the kiss to breathe Martin kisses his neck and undid his shirt, pushing it down his arms and away. When his cold hands touched Danny's hot skin he whimpered and then moaned when Martin traced with his tongue the line of his chest and then pinched his nipples with his cold fingers.

\- Martin. Martin please stop. Not here.- Danny managed to get out.

Martin smiled and for a second Danny feared that they would end up having sex against the door like two horny teenagers. And even it that happened he couldn't complain much, giving he was the one who started and pinned Martin against the door. Martin shook his head, then took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Once they were naked Danny got closer to Martin, kissed him again and then pushed him on the bed. He smiled when finally his bare skin touched Martin's, smiled when he moaned and pressed closer to him. Then he stopped for a second, staring the beautiful man under him. Martin was really beautiful with his hair messed up, his eyes dark for passion and lust, his lips swollen for his kisses, his skin pale and the scar of the shooting barely visible. Without thinking Danny traced the sensitive skin of the scar with a finger and again the guilt for leaving Martin alone almost chocked him. Martin sensed the shift in the atmosphere, he placed a hand on the back of Danny's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, caressing the soft skin of his partner's back with the other hand. Danny tensed for a second, but then melted into the kiss, holding Martin closer. Then Martin's hand closed around both their dicks and stroked them slowly, Danny moaned and buried his face in Martin's neck, sucking and biting his pulse point.

\- You're leaving mark.- Martin said softly quickened his hand. He didn't really care about the mark, truthfully he wished all his body was marked by Danny, he wished everyone knew that Danny was his and he was Danny's.

\- No one will see it, your tie will cover it- Danny said moaning and thrusting his hips against Martin's.

\- Stop it, Fitzie. I want to come inside you.- he added kissing his neck one last time.

Martin stopped and smiled. Danny took the lube and the condoms from the nightstand drawer. If he'd stopped for a second he would have realised how wrong it was that he knew where Martin kept his lube, how those meetings where too frequently to be just a way to forget about Elena, that maybe he wasn't using Martin to forget Elena, maybe he was using Elena to hide his feelings for Martin, feelings that he didn't want to face. But he didn't stop, he didn't think, he prepared Martin and slid into him, holding him close. When Danny slid in him Martin screamed, partly for the pleasure and partly for the pain, and hugged him tight, Danny kissed his cheek, giving him some time and then started to move.

It wasn't long until they came, screaming their names. After few second to regain their breaths Danny slid out from Martin and laid next to him. Like every time, without really thinking, Martin put his head on his chest and Danny held him close, caressing his back. Marin closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep but Danny's warmth and slow breath. And before falling asleep, without even knowing it, like every time, Martin said:

\- I love you, Danny.-

And like every time Danny pretended he didn't hear him.

Martin woke up with a shiver when Danny got up to go home. Martin turned toward him and looked at him while he got dressed.

\- Danny…- he called softly breaking their two months routine.

Danny froze.

\- I didn't mean to wake you.- he said.

\- You can stay, if you want, you know.- Martin said. And he knew he shouldn't say it, that Danny wasn't ready yet, but he couldn't stop. Waking up alone and cold was too painful. He couldn't go on like that.

Danny shook his head.

\- I….I can't…..come to the office with this clothes tomorrow.- he said and Martin closed his eyes.

\- Yeah. Okay, you're right.- he said holding back the tears.

Again silence filled the room. Danny got dressed feeling Martin's gaze on his back. He didn't need to turn to see the hurt expression in his partner's eyes, but he couldn't stay, he loved Elena, he wanted to build a life with her, a family…or not? He was already at the door when Martin called him again. This time there was something in his voice that made him turn to look at him.

\- Don't come back Danny.- he said, voice full of pain and desperation. – If you cant' stay don't come back.-

Danny froze. For a second he thought of taking off his clothes and come back to bed with Martin, of leaving Elena and build the life he wanted with the man he loved, the life Martin was offering him on a silver plate despite all the mistakes he'd done. Then he shook his head. No one beside Martin knew he was gay, or bi, and no one else should know.

\- Good bye Martin.- he said then he turned and left.

Martin closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep. For the first time the thought of leaving wasn't painful, he had lost Danny and see him every day would only hurt him. For the first time leaving looked like his only chance.


End file.
